Love and other tricks
by angelfishpuppy
Summary: Alice James is a new marked third former at house of night with her cousin Zoey Redbird as her mentor. She has caught the attention of a boy whom every girl has a crush on. Can she follow her gut about him, or just go along with what everyone else says?
1. the blond justin bieber

Hey Viewers! I came up with this a while ago I just never had the chance to write it :P hope you guys like it! You can also check out my hunger games one too 'Calvin Klein's and disturbances' Enjoy! This is an OC im in the middle of _Awakened_ and I just got to a sad part… I don't want to ruin it for other people so if you haven't read awakened yet, don't read this story! Unless you want to risk me spoiling it for you!

Alice POV

I fled down the hall with stonewalls trying to keep up with my speed walking, my forehead still sore from just being marked, I traced my finger along the crescent moon… I walked to the high priestess office, only to find my 2nd cousin Zoey Redbird in the room.

"Hi, my name is Alice James, I'm new to the House of Night." I greeted to Zoey.

She looked from her desk. "Hello! Please have a seat Alice." She told me. "Welcome to Tulsa's House of Night!" She greeted. She grasped my Forearm and she shook.

"What school are you from Alice?" Zoey asked me.

"I'm actually from Hawaii. I moved to Tulsa just a couple weeks ago. I'm from Broken Arrow high school. I'm a freshman…. Oh! And I'm your second cousin." I told her waiting for her response.

"Really! How?" She asks.

"Your mom is sister's to my…you know what, never mind, it's a long story but I know I'm related to you. I checked my family tree."

"Well that's great! I'm glad to have a family member be here with me at the house of night! Do you know how we work here at the House of Night?" She asks.

"Somewhat." I answer.

"Ok, well I'll be your mentor then! I do have a question though. Would you like to change you name? You are able to." She instructs.

"I like Alice James so far. But if I come up with anything else, I'll let you know." I told her.

"OK, well I'll give you the tour, everyone's at the dining hall for dinner right now so ill introduce everyone to you."

"That would be great!" I tell her. We walked downstairs to the dining hall, with our footsteps echoing down the hall, we turned left to enter the dining hall. Everyone looked at me with stares of _look, there's a new kid _and_ how should we torment this new third former?_ I just finished the stares at Broken Arrow and I don't need any other uncomfortable stares.

One guy did catch my eye though; he looked at me through his blue eyes, he was blond ad had Justin Bieber hair. He caught my big brown eyes and it was welcoming for the first time. I turn my head to Zoey, as she stopped in front of a table.

"Alice, this is Stevie Rae, Damien, Erin, and Shaunee. They all have affinities of the five elements. Stevie Rae has the affinity of earth, Damien air, Erin water, and Shaunee fire. Guys this is Alice, she is my cousin."

"Hi it is very nice to meet you all, my name is Alice James." I greeted.

"Hello. I'm Stevie Rae! It's nice to meet another member of Zoey's family." She had a thick Okie twang, but I've been around it for some time now, her red tattoos were just radiantly beautiful along her cheeks.

Erin the pretty blond greeted me next, "Hi Alice, we all hope you'll make it through the Change and hope that the House of Night will be a great home for you."

"Ditto twin." Shaunee responds.

"Erin and Shaunee are the 'twins' because they like share a mind together. Not literally though." She says. I smirk.

"Well Alice please feel free to ask us anything about the house of night, we will be more than happy to answer them for you." Damien says. There was sadness in his eyes; I don't know how I could tell.

"Damien? Did you happen to lose someone close to you? I could see it in your eyes." I waited for his response, expecting to hear crying and sobs. "I did, I lost my purebred German Shepard two years ago, my eyes have had that kind of sadness for the first year. I don't mean to be too far forward."

"I did, I lost my boyfriend Jack Twist a little while ago. I haven't been able to let go yet."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, you have me." I smile.

We've had conversations about what the house of night teaches and blah blah blah. We have classes at 8 pm-3 am.

Zoey directed me towards the dorm where I'll be staying in. Walking through the hallways, I found the eyes of the blond headed boy in the hallway. He was really tall, just about 6 feet. I looked at his jacket and found the third former symbol on his sleeve. We locked eyes on each other again, his light blue had the kind of welcoming stare to which I've never had.


	2. i find an old friend

Ok, hi viewers! If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to put it out there :) I just don't want mean comments pretty please! I do not own nor have I published a HON book!

Alice POV

Zoey and I walked down the hallways where we took a turn towards the girls' dorm. Into the common room, I found large TV's with Jersey Shore on. (I think I'll stay out of the common room right now) As much as I don't like Jersey Shore… I now hate it now that I can't have a Coca Cola! I turn back to the TV to find that the girls now watching Pretty Little Liars (I was now Considering sitting down and watching the TV)

Zoey guided me up stairs where the bedrooms are. She opened a door where I found posters of famous surfers. Like Eddie Aikau, Andy Irons, with the collection of Harry Potter Collectables. (Like the Time Turner, a Gryffindor scarf Etc. Etc.) All of these things looked so familiar.

It was the surfboard that sold it all. The surfboard was blue and had a huge Roxy Symbol. The base on the back was neon pink, orange, and green. The leash for the board was long and the collar was neon yellow. Now I know I've seen _all_ of this before.

The girl coming out of the shower was bronze with a bikini swimsuit tan. She was a bit shorter than me.

Zoey began speaking "Alice this is N-"

"Natalie Schiller." I finished for Zoey. The girl didn't look up from her toes.

"Natalie?" I call looking at the girl.

"It's Natalie Mist now." She says still looking down at her toes. She looked up at me. "Alice? Holy shit! Is that you? You got marked as well? Holy Crap!" She screamed. We were both jumping in the air happy as hell when Zoey interrupted us from breaking the whole floor.

"You two know each other?" Zoey asked.

"Natalie's one of my best friends! She and I went to the same school back in Hawaii!" I tell Zoey.

"Natalie, I see that you've brought all your surfing stuff with you to the House of Night." I told her.

"That sounds about right." She starts laughing. "I got marked 2 months ago, but I never had a room mate. Since I was alone I decided to make it worth having all of this space. Now that you're here I can't have half my stuff in here!" She says.

I looked a bit shocked.

"Alice I'm kidding!" She reassures. I wasn't so sure but Natalie is prone for these kinds of conversations.

"Why did you decide to come to Tulsa's house of night?" I asked.

"Since you were living here I figured I could see you." She smiled ear to ear.

"Natalie we have so much to catch up on! Ugh I have like no idea where to start!" I said frustrated.

"I know right! Oh my goddess! This is hard!" she agrees. I finally figured out how to start a conversation.

"So how have you been holding up with you not surfing anymore? Cause Tulsa isn't near ocean and stuffies." I ask.

"It's been hard, but once I loose my tan I'm probably going to freakin die!" She complains.

I laugh. "Well I guess we can just tan outside!" I reply, not knowing what I was talking about. I was still on broken arrow schedules.

"Alice, we are now vampyre fledglings, we don't go outside in freakin daylight hours anymore! I mean we can but we have to cover up ours Marks and everything. Plus, we get über painful head aches." She explains while brushing her bleached blond highlighted hair.

"Sorry! I'm still on regular school times here." I said.

"That's ok." She says.

Zoey started speaking again. "Well, Natalie can show you around, so I best be going I see you later Alice."

"Bye Zoey!" I scream as she closes the door.

"How does your mom feel about you being marked?" Natalie asked.

"I guess she's ok with it. Ummm not sure about my dad though." I frowned.

"How come?"

"He seemed… well heartbroken. Like he lost me, when he really didn't. I don't know, but my brother was freakin happy that I was leaving. He was, I mean literally ecstatic. As soon as I said I was leaving immediately he says… ' Can I have Alice's room mom?' Andrew pissed me and my mom off, so I packed my purse and had my mom drive me here. I told her I could do it myself and she was ok with it." I explain.

"Sounds like home wasn't home." She says

"Exactly my choice of words Natalie." I agreed. Natalie sat on her bed, her tank top was showing her bikini swim suit tan she scratched her shoulder, then spoke again.

" Have you seen the new guy Alice?" She asks.

"What new guy?" I wonder.

"He's blonde and he looks like Justin Bieber a bit. He's about six feet tall." As she continued to describe him, the characteristics we roughly about the guy I saw in the hall with the welcoming stare.

"Is he a third former?" I ask.

"Yea he's in my class with Dragon." She says.

"What's that guys name?" I wonder.

"I think it's… ahhh what was it… It starts with a C." She stutters

"I'm not getting any younger her Natalie." I say impatiently.

"I remember now! It was Colt Richards."

"I think I saw him in the hallway." I remember.

"Really? Did he talk to you?" She asks.

"No but he kinda just stared at me."

"Would you want to go out with him?" She asks smiling.

"No, I don't think so." I say completing lying.


	3. haters gonna hate

Sorry if I haven't updated I've been busy trying to get myself into shape before summer school p.e. I'm going to be screwed if I'm not in shape soooooo that explains it :) if you wonder why my past few stories take place in Hawaii is because I live on one of those islands (not telling you which one though)

Alice POV

Tired as hell staying up all morning trying to catch up on things with Natalie. I finally go to sleep at 3 in the afternoon only to have about 4 hours of sleep before starting my classes.

Natalie and I have all the same classes together so the first day may not be hell after all.

My first class is fencing with Dragon Lankford. Natalie and I entered the class and Natalie walked toward her cabinet (I'm guessing they are like lockers?) I spotted Zoey and waved to her. She locked eyes with me and smiled with excitement.

Zoey looks forward to everyone. "Hi everyone. This is a new fledgling Alice James please treat her with great kindness. Merry meet Alice."

"Merry meet Alice" The class echoed. I looked down at my shoes being shy when I'm really not, then looked up at the class only to find Natalie mouthing _say merry meet to them!_

"Merry meet everyone." I smile. I took a quick skim around the class and found the blond boy smiling at me again. From what I remember last night, his name was Colt Richards. We locked eyes on each other for about a minute and I felt so bad because I wasn't listening to Zoey.

Natalie was messing with her watch not noticing what was going on between Colt and myself.

After a quick intro of myself I walk over to Natalie.

"God I hate the stares everyone gives me when I walk in because I'm new."

"Eh, you'll get used to them. I know I have. People still look at my tan like 'where the hell did she get that tan? She can't tan her at the house of night' but I got over their comments cause…. Well I don't know, I just have." She changed the subject . "Now that you're here we can be Hawaiians again Alice!"

"We sure can brah!" I say a little too loud. I giggle as 5th former comes up to us.

"Why are you talking like that? It's weird and if you want to fit into the house of night like the Dark Daughters I would suggest stop acting like a weirdo because you have the looks to be a Dark Daughter, even though you're a 3rd former." This girl 'suggested'. This girl was about 5' 5'' with brown hair and oh! Forgot to mention she looked like a slutt. As she walked away being careful she was out of earshot I turn to Natalie.

"Stupid haole." I tell her.

Natalie giggles. "Oh Alice! What I think she likes scrap you!" Natalie said. Some people turned to us as Natalie said _scrap_ thinking that everything is sick minded these days and everyone giggles.

"Ok first, Natalie I think we need to be careful about the pigeon we say here some others might take it the wrong way."

"No dur Alice! You think I don't know that?" She says.

"I don't know I've only been here for a day and I kind of got the hint even though you've been her for a month already."

"Oh." She says looking at her shoes.

"Who was that girl anyways?" I ask.

"Keila Costal, she thinks she so special because she almost got a part on Broadway which I don't believe one bit… She gets all the man-whorish guys too and I heard she does _it_ with them… _all_ of them" Natalie says all serious like.

"Ok, ewwwwwwwww!" I complain.

"Well well well, Alice James looks like you've got an admirer." Natalie points behind me… obviously pointing to Colt. Looking to his left I see Keila being all sexual around him. They weren't dating I could tell you that but Colt showed no interest in her.

Suddenly he cuts off Keila and joins Natalie and I.

"Hey, Natalie." He greets.

"Hey Colt." She answers.

"Alice right?" He looks at me.

"Yeah Alice James." I smile.

"I'm Colt. Nice to meet you." He smiles reaching his hand out to me. I reluctantly shake it, such weird starting conversations.

Natalie interrupts our silent eye conversation.

"Well obviously Keila wants you Colt so why don't you head on over there and talk to that slutt. Alice and I need to have a conversation." She grabs my arm and pulls me away. I look back at Colt as he keeps staring at me like he didn't want me to leave.

"What the hell dude!" I scream at Natalie.

"You like him!" Natalie jumps.

"OK for one… stop being a 4th grader for reacting so weirdly to that." I say.

"Well obviously you do like him then! I heard every girl has a crush on him." 

"I understand why." I mumble.

"I wouldn't go out with him though because you're gonna have _a lot_ of haters if you guys go out. And I heard that girls are willing to fight for a guy like that."

"Do you show interest in him?" I ask.

"Nah, I don't like anyone." She answers immediately.

"Alrighty then." I answer.

Fencing began and I just sat and watched because it was my first day. Apparently Colt had a thing for sword because man, he was awesome at fencing. I look over to my left and found seven girls just moping at Colt, and with sighs of awe they just couldn't lay their eyes off him.

"Well shit." I mumble under my breath.


	4. he throws me off

Hey guys! Sorry for updating SUPER DUPER LATE but I just finished p.e…. so yea.. I'm redoing chapter 4 because some people have said that is was rushed and it kind of was so here goes…

Alice POV

Class ended with Dragon and I walked out of the door with my books piled my hands weighing it down. Natalie and I walked towards our other classes… three more passed until lunch. Natalie sat with her friends at a table and as I sat down next to her the 3 other girls, they introduced them to me as Joyce Brown, Megan Clark, and Kailee Robin.

"Hi nice to meet you guys." I greet.

Turns out I have a lot in common to these girls, and Megan is really funny, we've had really weird conversations together and I enjoy it here at the House of Night so far.

"Oh my goddess when I go back home I have to see my crippled brother again." Megan complained.

"Why is he crippled?" I ask.

"Cause he's in a wheelchair." Megan answers.

"Oh, that's why." I say looking at my lunch.

Kailee 's phone rang off at the time and it was _Vegie Tales_ going off.

"Are you serious Kailee?" Natalie asks.

"What? It reminds me of my very bad childhood." She smiles.

"Oh! Speaking of ringtones guess what my brother's ringtone for me is?" Megan asks.

"What?" We say simultaneously.

"It goes:_ Bitch alert! Bitch alert! Don't answer, it's the bitch calling!"_ All of us are cracking up. We nearly spit out our drinks.

After lunch, we decided to walk around the school, with our Coach, Gucci, and Roxy bags on our shoulders, we walked and talked. Laughing and not concentrating on anything else, until something caught my eye.

A blond head of hair obviously noticeable at night was on the ground with one hand hugging his knees, and the other over his head to the boys towering over him. With his high pitched kind of voice said…

"Don't hurt me!" He screamed.

I knew instantly that it was Colt, there were a few boys making a circle around him towering over him, with them on the sidelines was of course, you guessed it, Keila Costal. Laughing, at the boy on the ground.

I couldn't do anything about it, I wanted to help but I just couldn't. Who knows what the boys and Keila could've done to me if I interfered.

After about staring at them for about what seems like a minute, Joyce notices me.

"Alice, are you ok?" she asks.

"Yea, I'm fine." I answer. Walking away from them I look back and the circle of guys, Colt was off the ground but was staring right at me, our often eye conversation was happening again. This time his eyes said. _I'm fine Alice. Go on with your friends, I'll be fine._

_Are you sure? Is there anything I could do to help? _My eyes answered back.

_No, I can take care of myself. _He said his last response.

I turned around not looking back, and walked away with my friends.

The next day during classes, I noticed more girls adoring Colt. While Colt was doing his thing with the swords, he was obviously showing off to the girls.

I didn't care anymore because chances are, if I ended up going out with him, girls would hate me, and that's the last thing I want since I'm new to the House of Night. People would probably beat me up and so forth.

Ever since I got her at the House of Night, it seems that at lunch hour and the dining hall, Colt gets closer everyday. One day he would be 3 tables away from my friends and I, then the next, he'd be like 20 feet away from me and everyday he got closer and closer. I just want to stay away from him! I got so irritated one day I left 5 minutes after dinner started. I needed to clear my head.

I must've have had a angry look on my face because next thing I new, Tiari Uehara was next to me, asking what's wrong. She was a really nice third former in my vamp sociology class. She walked with me and sounded really interested into what I was saying.

"So I don't know what to do," I start telling her.

"He seems really nice but there is something about him that throws me off. On top of that, _every_ freaking girl would hate me if he ends up asking me out." I continued.

"Well, I would just follow your heart and see where it leads you." Tiari answered.

"We seem to have these eye staring conversations, and I know what he says as he does me. It's really weird, like I said, there is just something about him." I continued.

"Besides you, has he been like, I don't know showing off to girls?" Tiari asks.

"Yea, I think so, like when he does fencing, he's really good." I answer.

"That's not a good sign. The guys that I have dated have done that and they are arrogant douchebags. They dated me to make their ex- girlfriends jealous, and goddess help them, I got _pissed _off. But besides like the eye contacts. I don't trust him Alice." Tiari finished.

"So I would keep an eye on him." She finishes.

Tiari and I walked passed the dining hall, and this short boy who's name was Ricky Brady I think, asked me a question.

"Are you wearing an American Eagle shirt?" He asked me.

Looking down, I wondered if he was stupid. On my brown t-shirt, it said A. EAGLE like 4 times across the shirt.

"No! I'm wearing a t-shirt with a vacuum cleaner on it." I said sarcastically.

Ricky gave me a snotty look like _don't be sarcastic with me_ kind of look, a second later he ran off, meeting Colt, and telling him a discovery about me that he just uncovered.

So I think this version is better than the first :)… About Colt on the ground, this is a true story, and the part about the ground was true, but I had no idea what actually happened. So I'm going to leave it up to you guys to make that part whatever you want it. I'll make an explanation about It later but it won't be accurate because like I said, I don't know what happened…

Enjoy and review!


	5. exams and surprises

Fair warning guys I haven't read or written anything for this series in a really long time. I just started high school and it sucks and I don't have the time like I used to. So bare with me here... Mind you that this Is a true story on what happened to me so yeaaaa enjoy

"Students I will be handing back your exams." Dragon Lankford said to start the morning class. I was expecting an A because I'm used to straight As back at my old school, but I was really nervous this morning because of this exam because honestly, I knew nothing about vampyre fencing but I just went with the text book.

Looking at the top right hand corner there it was, a big red A.

With a big smile on my face, I turn around looking at the faces of my other classmates. I see disappointed looks, OK looks and completely excited looks.

Natalie looks at me and mouths, WHAT DID YOU GET?

I reply. AN A! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!

TYPICAL, YOU GET AN A. I GOT A B+

I finish the conversation before anyone saw us. THAT'S OK, IM SURE YOU'LL DO BETTER NEXT EXAM! I shoot Natalie a supporting look. But before I could say anything else, Dragon interrupted.

"Goddess! Class I forgot to record your grades in my book." He said.

"I'll go around the class and you tell me what you got and i'll write it down." He said.

Great, I thought, I'm in the first seat and he is going to call me first.

"Alice, you're grade?"

"An A." I reply. I could feel the hateful looks everyone was giving me because I was new and I've only been there for a week. I don't why but I always I seem to do good on tests and exams. No matter how much I study, whether its a little or a lot.

As he went around the room I hear him call Colt's name. I hear his reassuring voice replied to the question.

"A" he said. I hear voices around me saying stuff like, HE'S SO SMART! I PURPOSELY FAILED THIS TEST SO I COULD GET COLT TO TUTOR ME! blah blah blah

When everyone got their scores into dragon's book we began fencing. And like clockwork the seven girls sit down and stare at Colt.

Keila costal among them, gave me a hateful look at me every once in a while.

When class was done I was walking up to Vampire Sociology when I got stopped just before class.

"Alice!" Someone screams, I reluctantly turn around because I was running late.

"Lavender right?" I ask to the girl who stopped me.

"Yea, in the flesh!" She smiles at me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I'm not suppose to tell you this but I think you should know." She starts.

The anticipation was killing me because a part of me wants to know this secret, and the other really doesn't want to know.

"What is it?" I regret asking.

"I know someone who likes you." She whispers.

CRAP. I think

"Lay it on me, who is it?" I reluctantly say, Rubbing my left shoulder.

"I've said to much. You'll find out soon." She says leaving.

SHE'S SO MYSTERIOUS I think.

The suspense was killing the daylights out of me. (I'm sorry night lights) I was literally going to punch somebody because I really wanted to know. What if it was colt? What if it's not him but a nerdy loser? What if...

So many what ifs landed in my brain and I couldn't take it anymore where as I let it go. I'll find out when I find out, but I shouldn't worry about it when I would find out later.

Continuing with my day of classes and homework I go to lunch ,and find my friends at out usual spot at the table. Someone else was with them.

"Alice! This is Stephanie glass. She just moved here." Joyce says.

"Hi! I'm Alice James." I introduce.

So Natalie, Kailee, Joyce, Megan, and I have our usual conversations about weird stuff. And Stephanie was gladly welcomed in.

Somehow we ended up talking about Colt, apparently he likes a girl. (Now I know I should be getting anxious but I highly doubt it's me) Stephanie jumped in.

"I think colt is a donga." She blurts.

"DONGA?" They rest of us say simultaneously.

"I don't know, the name suits him well." She explains.

All of us laughing, we leave the table early because I was feeling uncomfortable with colt on the table next to us.

Still wondering if the girl he likes is me, other girls are trying to win his heart by making campaigns of themselves. Seem like these girls will do anything to be with him.

As we all walked around the campus I wondered off from the conversations my friends had. Natalie noticing my predicament we went back to our room.

As soon as we walked in the room, she slams the door and looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Dude, what's going on, you've been off all week." She says. "I've noticed it after your first day, when we were talking about Colt, when you said you wouldn't go out with him… remember that?"

"Yeaa." I say looking down.

"I know when you are lying Alice, you are my best friend, what the hell is going on?" She asks.

"You know how that rumor that Colt likes a girl?" I ask her.

"Yea, why?"

"What if it's me? Everyday when we eat at lunch he gets closer to our group every frickin day, and we have these conversation stares very often." I start off. "And I didn't tell anyone this but after that class with Dragon with the exams? Colt came up to me after that with dragon."


	6. the offer with a hint of romance

If you Guys are confused here, here is a small summary on this chapter. Natalie and Alice are speaking in the room when Alice tells a flashback on why she was late to vampire sociology and this is why.

_"ALICE?" DRAGON CALLS_

_"YES?" I ANSWER_

_"I'VE NOTICED THAT YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR ABOOUT A WEEK AND YOU ACE THE FIRST EXAM ALREADY, VERY IMPRESSIVE." HE SAYS._

_"WOW! THANK YOU! BUT I JUST GO FROM THE TEXT BOOK, I'VE NOTICED THE CHAPTER YOU GUYS WERE ON ABOUT THE HISTORY OF FENCING AND I TOOK OUT IMPORTANT NOTES FROM THAT CHAPTER AND STUDIED IT."_

_"VERY, VERY IMPRESSIVE ALICE. THERE IS SOMETHING I WANTED TO ASK YOU THOUGH." HE ASKS_

_"YES?"_

_"COLT IS MY PRIZED THIRD FORMER FENCER, SINCE YOU ARE NEW AND VERY TALENTED WITH BOOKS, I WANT HIM TO TUTOR YOU ON THE PHYSICAL FENCING AND YOU TWO CAN EITHER HELP EACH OTHER OR HELP OTHERS WITH THE TEXTBOOK CHAPTERS." WHILE DRAGON WAS SAYING ALL OF THIS, COLT WAS JUST STARRING AT ME, SMILING LIKE HE WAS EXCITED FOR ALL OF THIS TO HAPPEN._

_"WOW, THIS IS A TREMENDOUS OFFER. I'M NOT TOO SURE RIGHT NOW THOUGH, I'LL LET YOU KNOW BY TOMORROW AFTER CLASS."_

_I ANSWER._

_"VERY WELL ALICE TELL ME BY TOMORROW AFTER CLASS. IF YOU TWO WILL EXCUSE ME..." DRAGON LEFT THE ROOM. LEAVING COLT AND I ALONE IN THE FENCING ROOM._

_PACKING MY ROXY BACKPACK I GRAZE THE CORNER OF ONE OF CABINETS, ALSO NOT KNOWING THAT MY BAG WAS OPEN, I FALL TO THE GROUND AND EVERYTHING FALLS WITH ME._

_COLT RUNS UP TO ME_

_"OH MY GODDESS ALICE ARE YOU OK?" HE SAYS HELPING ME PUT MY STUFF BACK INSIDE MY BACKPACK._

_"YEA! IM FINE." I SAY IM A SMALL WHISPER._

_"LET ME TAKE A LOOK AT THE ARM YOU SCRATCHED." HE SAID._

_I SLOWLY GIVE HIM MY LEFT SHOULDER._

_"OW" I HISS._

_"I SHOULD TELL YOU, I INJURED MY ROTATOR CUFF A COUPLE MONTHS AGO, AT SWIMMING PRACTICE I DID TOO MUCH BUTTERFLY AND MY SHOULDER POPED SIDEWAYS. SO IT MIGHT HURT MORE THAN IT NEEDS TO." I EXPLAIN._

_"IM GOING TO ROTATE YOUR SHOULDER TO GET INT TO BE MORE COMFORTABLE FOR YOU." HE SAYS, I NOD OK. HIS WARM HANDS GRAB MY SHOULDER AND ROTATES IT, WITH A SWIFT MOTION I FEEL COMFORTABLE ALREADY._

_"UH-OH" COLT SAYS._

_"WHAT IS IT?" I ASK._

_"THE SRATCH IS BIGGER THAN I THOUGHT. YOU ARE BLEEDING... A LOT." SOUNDING CONCERNED HE LEAVES ME ON THE FLOOR TO GET SOMETHING FROM DRAGONS DESK. LEAVING ME ON THE FLOOR, I NOTICED THAT I DIDN'T EVEN FEEL MY SKIN IN PAIN._

_"SO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" I WONDERED._

_"IT MEANS THAT IF YOU DON'T GET THAT COVERED UP NOW, I AND OTHER GUYS WOULD PROBABLY WANT TO SUCK THE BLOOD." HE SAYS RUMMAGING THROUGH THE DRWERS OF THE DESK._

_I GET A SHOCKED LOOK ON MY FACE. WAS COLT GOING TO SUCK MY BLOOD? WAS THAT A GOOD OR BAD THING? DOES THAT MEAN WE FORM A BOND OR SOMETHING?_

_HE QUICKLY RETURNS WITH A BIG BANDAGE AND SOME GAUGE. I COULD TELL HE WAS RESISTING VERY HARD SUCKING MY BLOOD. A PART OF ME WANTED HIM TO. JUST TO MAKE ALL THOSE OTHER GIRLS FEEL HEART BROKEN AND JEALOUS. ANOTHER PART OF ME DIDN'T WANT TO BECAUSE I KNOW I WOULD REGRET IT LATER._

_HE GRABS MY ARM AGAIN AND IS RAPPING THE BANDAGE AROUND MY ARM, AND SLOWLY TO MY SHOULDER. THEN CAME THE GAUGE AS HE WAS RAPPING AROUND MY SHOULDER._

_"WE SHOULD PROBABLY CONVER THIS UP EVEN MORE JUST SO WE CAN PREVENT SOME OF THE SCENT." HE LOOKS AT ME. WEARING A LOW CUT TANK TOP._

_CRAP, HE PROBABLY THINKS I AM A SLUTT OR SOMETHING._

_"HERE," HE GRABS MY HANDS AND HELPS ME TO MY FEET. STILL NOT USED TO MY BALANCE I STUMBLE BACK. COLT WAS ONE STEP AHEAD OF ME AND GRABS ONE ARM AROUND MY WAIST AND PULLS ME CLOSE._

_ONE HAND INTERTWINED WITH HIS AND THE OTHER HAND ON HIS SHOULDER WHILE HIS HAND IS AROUND MY WAIST. I CLEAR MY THROAT._

_"I SHOULD PROBABLY GET GOING." I SAY AS HE LETS GO._

_I SLOWLY BEND DOWN TO PICK UP MY STUFF WHEN COLT GIVES ME HIS JACKET._

_"TO COVER UP THE BANDAGE, WE DON'T WANT ANYONE SUCKING YOUR BLOOD ON YOUR FIRST WEEK." HE SAYS SMILING._

_"THANKS." I RETURN. AND AS I WALK TOWARDS VAMPYRE SOCIOLOGY I HAVE MY BACKPACK ON MY RIGHT ARM AND IM RUNNING. RUNNING FROM THE PROBLEM THAT JUST OCCURRED. COLT AND I JUST HAD A MOMENT. A MOMENT OF GREATNESS AND ROMANCE._

_DEAR GODDESS WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO._


	7. i think he turned into a stalker

Nice to be back guys! Water polo season is now over and I literally was always At t he pool 24/7 I'm going to try and get as much of this story done before the next school year! Enjoy! Mind you I'm a little rusty just getting back. Lol

ALICE POV

"Freak. No way. So Colt was thinking about drinking your blood?" Natalie asked after I finished the story.

"Yea, he wanted to for a few seconds I guess" I explained.

"Do you know what this means Alice?"

"Not really, no. What does it mean?"

"It means that he's probably thinking about you now." She said.

"Great." I thought.

Grabbing my iPad from my desk I lay on my bed turning on Netflix.

"Natalie you can go to bed I'm gonna stay up late and watch some tv." I said to her as she was brushing her teeth.

"What are you gonna watch? Anything I like?" She asked.

"I'm not too sure yet, I was either thinking about 'Buffy the vampire slayer' or 'how I met your mother'" I said.

Natalie gave me the weirdest look ever.

"What?" I asked giving her a weird look back.

"You're SERIOUSLY going to watch 'Buffy the VAMPIRE slayer'? That's like a disgrace to our nature of vampyres" she gave me her cold stare. She continued.

"Stake to the heart, burning in the sunlight, crosses, holy water, deforming faces! That leaves a mark on the mortals, thinking that every vamp is like that."

"Natalie, calm down, it's a 90s show. It's not really taken seriously now." (No offense to 90s shows, which I actually love).

"Alright fine you can watch it but I'm not watching it with you."

"I didn't know I needed your permission to watch a tv show like Buffy." I said under my breath. So I shut Natalie out, put in my earphones, and I watched 'how I met your mother' instead, cause I didn't want her glaring at me all day.

The next night was just a normal night of classes and lunch. Surprisingly. Considering colt wasn't near me today. Natalie was also missing today from lunch.

I caught up with Natalie later on, "hey where were you today?" I asked

"Oh, I was getting tutoring from Tiari uehara." She answered not looking me in the eye.

"You're a terrible liar, I'm going to ask again, where. Were. You?" I demanded

"Fine. I was with colt, we're starting to hang out more now." She said

"Oh." Was all I had to say.

"Haha don't worry Alice, I think he still has a thing for you. Actually, I'm pretty sure, he doesn't stop talking about you. He keeps asking me what your interests are and blah blah blah." She explained.

"Really? That sounds kinda stalker ish" I answered.

"Just a little bit" Natalie said

The next night was really awkward in a really annoying way. Fencing was no different. Colt showing off, the seven girls watching him, etc., etc. I still wondered why Ricky asked me about my shirt. So I got the nerve to talk to colt and ask him.

"Hey um, colt? Sorry to bug you." I apologized

"You're not bugging me." He said smiling I could tell that he was thinking about what happened with his jacket and my cut on my shoulder.

"Hey so uh," I hesitated. I could feel that hateful looks pretty much _everyone_ was giving me.

I continued, "Why did Ricky ask me about what shirt I was wearing?" I said quietly.

"Oh," he chuckled. "He said he had a little crush on you and he wanted an excuse to talk to you" he said laughing. He laughed like Ricky had no chance with me, and that he had the better chance of being with me than him. "Pretty lame way to start a conversation"

"Oh haha." I said with my fake laugh. "Oh I almost forgot," I started reaching into my backpack, " I forgot to give this to you earlier, don't worry I washed it." I said giving him his jacket.

Every. Freaking. Girl. Gave me the _I hate you _look, and some gave me looks of _why the hell does she have his jacket?_! And _lucky bitch_. you know, the usual looks I get nowadays

"Keep it, I want it to smell like you." I gave him a questioned look. In my mind I think he was turning into a stalker. "haha, Alice don't think like that" like he was reading my mind, "I'm not trying to be the stalker guy. I want it to smell like you so that when I want it back, I can imagine you by my side when you're not there."

"That's really sweet actually," I said putting the jacket in my bag, probably making my backpack look puffy.

"Oh, are you not going to wearing it now?" He questioned.

"Oh it's just really hot right now, I'm wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt, I think I'm good" I said laughing

He smiled; his smile was so warm and comforting I could instantly look at him smile and ill feel better If I'm upset. Thinking about what happened to my shoulder, I was going to talk to him a little more about that but the bell saved me. It was the end of class and packing the rest of my bag. colt turned to me.

"Hey, um do you want to meet me behind the dining hall at dinner? I need to talk to you." He asked, "I don't want everybody to be around when we talk, I know all the girls are giving you these looks. I'm not stupid, I know how girl drama works."

"I just have to meet with Zoey really quick but I can meet you there after." I answered.

"Great!" He said with the cool guy look but inside I could see in his eyes say, OH MY GODDESS SHE'S GONNA SAY YES!

Say yes to what? I wasn't sure at the time but I'm pretty sure i had a good idea what I was gonna say yes about.

The rest of the day was a blur; one reason was because almost everyone was telling me the exact same thing. Lavender came to me and said "ALICE! Colt is gonna ask you out soon!" I gave a blank look.

"I kinda figured" I said.

The rest of the people that told me that, I pretty much snapped at them saying I KNOW!

Why so harsh Alice? You might ask, but when the 50th person was telling you that a guy was gonna ask you out when you've heard it for again, the 50th time, you get cranky.

Natalie came to me at vamp sociology, "hey, how you holding up?" She asked.

"Holding up? Oh! Yea, I'm okay I guess" I said.

"Alice, are you sure you want to meet him there?" She wondered.

"I don't know Natalie, a part of me wants to, and another part is just like, I don't know. But I think I should do this." I answered. Grabbing out my pencil case I open it up and see a note inside.

"Hey, nat" I said, Natalie turned around.

"Do you know who put this in my bag?" I wondered.

"No, sorry I don't, you don't think-"

"I already do." I cut her off.

Reluctantly opening the note, I slowly read the paper, my stomach turned with knots as I read it.

_ALICE,_

_I KNOW YOU PROBABLY THINK OF ME AS JUST ANOTHER GUY THAT'S LIKE A PLAYER, BUT YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME ON THIS. BACK WHEN I GAVE YOU MY JACKET, I HAVEN'T STOPPED THINKING ABOUT YOU. I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS ISNT A SCAM OR A PRANK OR DARE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. PLEASE MEET ME TONIGHT_

_CR_

Crap.

I finally met with Zoey, later that night and the reason I met with her had nothing to do with school.

"Hey Alice, what do you need?"

"Can I ask you about guy stuff?" I said. Regretting my question I turn around to leave.

"Hey, don't go. You can come to me for anything. I hope you know that." She said reassuringly. "What is it?"

I told her the ENTIRE story. Well except for the jacket story (that's what I'm going to call it now)

"Do you trust this guy Alice?" Was all she said.

"Some part if me does, another part doesn't." I said

"We'll want did the note say?" Zoey asked. Because it involved the jacket story, I left that part out.

"Oh you're talking about Colt Richards!" She said realizing. I didn't tell her his name until now.

"This guy is pretty new too, he came just about 2 weeks before you. Every girl started flirting with him, I've never seen him interested in anyone until the night you came." She said.

"Really?" I asked. "Wait, what are his grades like other than fencing?"

"He is actually really smart. And you are too, to be completely honest, I think you should give this a little more time to think about whether or not you want to meet him."

"I know," I said.

"Where's the best place that you can think?" Zoey asked.

There was only one place I could think of.

"Is there a pool nearby?"

enjoy and review!


End file.
